wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
If...
Please edit if you see grammatical errors Prologue Kinkajou stared at the scraps of animus scroll, which she'd been instructed to burn when she'd presented it to her queen. It was so dangerous... But couldn't she make everything better? So that Darkstalker had never had animus magic, or that Oasis survived the scavenger attack. Well... not that, too many things had changed for the better with Glory and her friends adventures. Maybe Darkstalker could've just been a normal dragon though? No animus, no NightWings wanting to take over the rainforest. He could just die peacefully, and everything... it would be fine. Grinning excitedly, she stood up to take her ideas to Winter, before imagining his expression, Animus magic is dangerous, you should burn the scroll ''was what they would all say. It was better just to do it, and they would never know. ''Enchant this scroll so it is unaffected by any changes in time She wrote that first to stop herself from creating a paradox ''I enchant this tree I'm sitting on to remove Darkstalker's animus power from the day he hatched today, and Arctic's animus power when his son first emerged, completely healing his soul when doing so, when it's next leaf falls. '' Kinkajou watched, gold spirals of excitement chasing pink through her scales as a leaf flittered free from the branch Chapter One NightWings couldn't see in darkness, not complete as the one the now unnamed dragon had woken up too, instincts guiding him to slam his fragile head against the walls of his egg, creating more and more cracks as muffled voices began to become clear. Something pulled him to look up, even though he hadn't yet emerged from his egg. "It's hatching!" A warm voice cried, bending down to the egg until he could feel warm talons pressing against the side. Another chip did it, the egg falling away to reveal a NightWing dragonet with a ring of silver scales around his wings, marking him as a hybrid. Something felt odd, like his talons were missing something that he'd had before, but the young dragonet thought nothing of it. What did find strange was how the glittering white dragon towering over him had gone from cold and angry to warm and welcoming in seconds. "What could we name him?" A different voice now, and it sent shivers up the hybrids spine, even though he knew that Farther was safe... now. "Darkstalker, so he can stalk the darkness of dragons" the first voice now, so much warmer, even though both were safe. "That's a good name" the IceWing... Father said "As long as I get to name the other egg a proper IceWing name" "Of course, something glittering and cold, as befitting your home" the first voice was sharp now, and the dragonet could feel it nearing, holding him tight. "Soemthing changed.... please, give my a second chance, Foeslayer" the second voice pleaded to Mother, whose talons tightened. "Alright, but don't get your hopes up" Foeslayer said finally, her grip releasing "Will our other egg hatch? Shouldn't it have turned silver by now?" Father said suddenly, his voice full of the frigid worry flashing through his mind. "I hope" Darkstalker opened his eyes to try and see what his parents were talking about, but some, force guided them upwards, his gaze resting upon the three moons, filling him with safe, happy light. His delicate little talons reached up as if to grasp the shining silver orbs. Darkstalker couldn't help feeling something too strange for such a young mind, that he'd done something very, very wrong. As if something had been removed from his soul, and hit made him happier, as if a weight had been dragged from his shoulders. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Skyfire111) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)